


Stutters and Flutters

by MapleNotebook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Rarepair, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleNotebook/pseuds/MapleNotebook
Summary: When Mr. France needs to leave the house for a week, he kindly asks Mr. Switzerland to watch over his daughter Seychelles for the time being. She is more than excited to meet someone new, but she hadn't expected that her babysitter would bring along a new guest...





	Stutters and Flutters

 “Be a good girl and behave while I’m gone, alright?” Francis kissed the young girl on her forehead before standing up and taking hold of his suitcase. Michelle nodded excitedly and flashed her dad a toothy grin. He let out a sigh of contentment. Michelle did always look so nice when she decided to dress nicely like today. Carefully spinning her around, Francis tucks the back of her shirt into her skirt.  
 “I’m sure you’ll get along great with Switzerland, even if he is sometimes a bit of a grump.”  
 “I used to live with Mr. England. I’m pretty sure I can handle Mr. Switzerland as well.” Michelle chuckled.  
 “I suppose you’re right,” Francis joined in with a polite laugh “And you can just call him Switzerland. Or Bash, if you want to.”  
 In that moment the doorbell rang. Michelle almost jumped at the sound.

 “Oh, there he is! Is your shirt tucked in?” The French man is already turning to the door. Checking with her hands, the young girl gives a thumbs up. Returning the gesture, Francis opens the door.  
 “Bash! It’s so nice to see you again! Thank you for agreeing to watch over Seychelles for me for the week. I wasn’t sure if you could make it after all!”  
“It’s nice to see you as well.” Bash interrupted. Scooting past the disappointed man, Bash makes his way inside the home. Michelle could see her dad shooting his cousin an annoyed look behind his back. More importantly, she could also see one more person standing there outside. A young girl with short blond hair and blue-green eyes was waiting there. After Francis turned to her and gestured for her to come on in, she hurried along and entered. As their eyes met, the young girl seemed rather surprised.  
All Michelle could take note off was how pretty she looked. And around her age as well.

 “Bash and I will quickly discuss a few things outside. You go ahead and introduce yourselves, girls. Try not to have too much fun while we’re gone, alright?” He winked at the two ladies before exiting the building and closing the door behind him. The blond girl seemed to stare a few moments still at the door, while the other was focused on the girl in question.  
 “So, are you related to Mr. Switzerland?” Michelle spoke up, snapping her new friend out of her trance.   
 “O-Oh? Well, yes. I am his little sister. My name’s Elise.” Elise had a soft voice, yet it was very pleasant to listen to. Michelle couldn’t help and smile at the sound of Elise talking.   
However, suddenly Michelle remembered that Liechtenstein was from Central Europe. Thinking of all the stories France and England had told her of the other nations and how stern the Central Europeans were, Michelle coughs and tries her best to wipe the smile off of her face. Straightening her back, she takes Elise’s hand into her own.

For a second Michelle tries to remember what to do next. She was used to kissing everyone in her family on the cheek. But Elise wasn’t her family. Wondering what Central Europeans did again, Michelle takes note of the look Elise was giving her. In a snap second decision, she chooses to lift up her guest’s hand and give a gentle kiss on it.  
From Elise’s blushing expression, Michelle guessed that she had not made the right decision. She could almost hear Francis teasing her in her brain.  
 “Making friend’s with the new girl already, Michelle?”  
Suddenly there were two blushing ladies in the living room.

 “I-I’m sorry for that. I thought that’s what you do in Europe when you’re greeting someone new.”  
 “It’s fine. It’s…” Elise seemed to be flustered still, turning her head to face away from Michelle “It’s kind of cute actually.”   
Now it was Michelle’s turn to turn away as she put a hand to her cheek. As she had already guessed she could feel her face getting warm. Had she accidentally hit on her new friend already? Had her dad’s flirty nature rubbed off on her that bad? What if Elise didn’t like other girls? Had she made her uncomfortable?   
 “Michelle?” The soft angelic voice asked her. Doing her best to not get redder at the sound of Elise’s golden voice, Michelle turned back to her and smiled.  
 “Yes?” Her voice was cracking.   
 “Are you alright?”  
 “Yes, I’m fine. Just a little embarrassed.” She managed to bring out normally this time.   
The corners of Elise’s mouth turned up into a subtle smile. From what Michelle could tell, that was the first smile she had shown since she had entered the house. And what a cute smile it was. Elise’s lips were thin and pale, but they seemed well taken care of. Michelle wondered if she used lip balm.

 And what flavor.

 Shaking off her intrusive thoughts, Michelle could feel the heat getting to her head again.  
 “What is wrong with me today?” She wondered, but smiled at Elise regardless, hoping desperately that she didn’t know what was going on. And that she couldn’t read minds.

 

 Sometime later the two young girl were in Michelle’s old room that had now been remade into a guestroom for two. It had been a while after all that the girl had lived fulltime in Mr. France’s house. But it brought a smile to her face anyways that her dad had never thrown away her old childhood drawings. Not that her art nowadays was much better. With that thought in mind, Michelle turned to the other girl that was unpacking still and asked “Do you like to draw, Elise?”   
 “Me? Well, yes, I think it’s nice. Brings me peace.” Elise didn’t have time to turn around while answering as she was putting away the last few dresses she had brought with her. Disappointed, Michelle had partially hoped to get to see Elise smile again. She did however take notice of just how nice all of Elise’s clothing was.  
 “Must be rich.” Michelle thought to herself before turning to the window. Outside was the garden. Mr. France lived in a large house, so of course he also had a large garden. She could only wonder if Mr. Switzerland was gonna take care of those as well this week or if she and Elise would get to work on them together. Wrapped up in memories of playing in the bushes and fruit trees, Michelle suddenly feels a weight sit down next to her on the bed, throwing her off balance.

 Opening her eyes, Michelle is face-to-face with her new friend. From this angle she looked kind of funny, with her hair hanging down by her side. It didn’t even hit Michelle right away that she was laying on Elise’s lap.   
 “Wait, I’m laying on her lap?” She blinked a few times “…I’m laying on her lap!”   
 Shooting up at the speed of light, she didn’t even wanna turn back around to see the other girl’s expression. She could have sworn her soul left her right then and there.  
 “So uh, the garden sure is nice, don’t you think?” Michelle tried to change the topic. Only when she felt someone hugging her back did she squeak and turn around. Elise was holding her, eyes closed and at peace. She looked like a kitten sleeping.   
 “You’re nice.” Whispered Elise, burying her face in the cloth of the other lady’s shirt. “Most people are very shy near me.”  
 “Oh?” Michelle managed to loosen up a little. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad. In fact, Elise still hadn’t let go of her, so maybe she wasn’t angry at her after all.  Cautiously, she moved to hug her back. She was careful however, for Elise felt like a fragile doll that could shatter at any moment. “Why is that?”  
 “Most people think I’m younger than I am, probably due to how I look, so they treat me like a child. That or they treat me like a princess, since I have some money and am related to my big brother. It’s really annoying actually. But you treat me like someone from the same age. That’s really nice of you. Thank you.”   
 Michelle’s mind was racing a thousand thoughts a minute, and yet at the same time clear as day. She didn’t even think before speaking.   
 “Well, you are a princess to me at least.”  
 Elise blushed. “If I’m a princess, does that mean you are my prince?”

 Michelle pressed a soft kiss against Elise’s forehead.  
 “Of course, your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this real fast to post before going on holidays to Belgium for a while. I didn't even have time to proofread, so I hope it's not too bad!


End file.
